The Ressurection
by Rico1212
Summary: This is a what if lol in this fanfic lee was not shot but left by clem i'm sorry about spellings and all i'm not really good yet cause this is my first fanfic ever thx for reading
1. The revival

Lee: i wish i could have stayed with you longer honey but i can't damn it i'm sorry honey i'll miss you...

Clem: i know goodbye lee *A tearfull clem cryng heavily i seeing walking out the jewerly store*

A mysterious shadow aprouches lee...

Lee: what te...

*suddenly he get's knocked out*

* he suddenly awakens and hear's a men talking

Stranger : we found him like you said

*Lee wakes up in an unkown place*

Lee: what te... hey wait a minute i feel better what the fuck.. who are you...

Stranger: hmph you're lucky he choose you lee everett he managed to cure you're body after all he is smart...

Lee: what the fuck are you talking about where the hell am i... who are you?

Marcus: hmph i suppose i should tell you i'm marcus and i found you at that store and i work for Eric...Eric Wizz...

Lee: my body...how did you cure me?

Marcus: i didn't do it eric did you idiot.

Lee: i...i gotta find clem right now!

Marcus: you can't get outta here we are more then a mile under savannah even deeper then the sewer's it's how we managed to not be found by the C.I.A

Lee: What? a mile!?

* an old man near a statue is seen with alot of wires in his back *

Eric: hmph so you're lee everett an honor to meet you...

Lee: who the hell are you old man?

Marcus: hey watch who you are talking to you moron

Eric: hmph i'm...eric wizz

Lee: why do you have so many wires behind you behind that wierd looking statue thing behind you?

Eric: it's what keeps me alive from death

Lee: what the hell... why?

Eric: to find someone that can continue mmy work

Lee: someone? who?

Eric: you...

Lee: what why?

Eric: i watched you for a very long time i started to see your inner self you're smart very smart and that's what i need a smart man with ideas and you are the only one that can continue my work

Lee: how did you cure me old man i can't thank you enough

Eric: well first of all don't thank me...yet...and i'm a scientist well... was... i managed to make a cure but only one and used it on you

Lee: ok...uhm well i'm sorry but i gotta find clementine like right now!

Eric: hmph and what will you do when you find her? well?

Lee: we survive until this shit ends

Eric: you really think you can survive huh? hmph think again lee that's stupid this world is hell now if you find clem again you will go through the same thing all over again in the end she will change and won't be a "sweat pea"anymore but a killer like all the other's that's the world we live in either you die a hero or live long enought to end up like trash

Lee* he's got a point in that though*

Eric: hear me out lee i want you to hear this i have a plan. to create a new world by gathering the nano devices in virginia there 50 parts it will create a portal to a new world i already created it but we only gotta go to it i putted them there so nobody could find it you and marcus will have to also go to the atom aswell near the devices to create it and then you can make me young again so i can open the portal in this position i can´t do it without these wires i`ll die. lee if this plan succeeds clem wont have to suffer anymore you dont want that right you want her to be happy dont you? here let me show you the world i created "lee sees a world with no walkers with everyone happy he sees also clem with his family living happy again"

Lee: clem... will she be happy again for real? if we do this and also everyone else?

Eric: that is absolute

Lee: fine i'll join you...

Eric: hmph good then The Plan will be in motion from now on you will be me and also act like me here use this mask to cover your identity make sure you dont contact that girl or anyone else you got it?

Lee: yeah i don´t care about anyone else but her the world where gonna make there she will be happy thats all that matters

Eric: correct and she will be i promise now go from now on you´re me Eric Wizz...

" 2 years later"

"Clem and the group are at carvers camp"

"A masked man approuches her and everyone else"

Lee: Clem kenny...there alive..

Marcus: you better remember what eric said

Lee: i do you fool "he appears to the group..."

Clem: who are you? please were tired...

Carver: here they are Eric as you wanted to..

Lee: who am i? hmph im eric wizz and i want you all to know about my plan...


	2. The False Reunion

*lee is acting as eric btw read episode 1 if you don't know*

Lee: let's see these prisoners of yours carver...

Carver: trust me there nice but the beard man is a very mouthy one

Lee: hmph

*enters the yard of carver's camp*

Carver: Troy..

Troy: yes?

Carver: wake them up.

Troy: HEY LITTLE CHICKENS WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Lee: hahaha carver why threat them so rough..

Carver: because there weak...weak of will...it falls to me to lead them to safety.

Lee: i assure you with my plan you won't have too anymore...

Carver: i hope so then.

Marcus: haha look at those prisoners bunch of losers ha...

Lee: (sees clem and then kenny) *clem? no why damnit this is gonna be hard but i'm glad she is save...kenny...KENNY? he's alive...that asshole always bitching if i

never backed him up crying like a loser fuck him he should have died...not me...well i got a second chance and he too i guess that makes us kinda same...*

*all the people line up you know from episode 3 lol*

Carver: Everyone listing up! this man is eric wizz and he want's to tell yal something shut up and listing that goes double for you sarah got it?

Sarah: yes sir..

Lee: thank you for introducing me carver now you all...i can see on your faces...faces of sadness fear anger sorrow(looks at kenny) anger...i know that feel..

Clem: what are you talking about?

Lee: * is that reallly clem? i can't believe it she changed so much..* i'm talking about an exit from this world...

Kenny: wtf are you talking about?

Lee: like i said an exit

Kenny: well i don't know what the fuck your saying but i know it's bullshit

Lee: you always to talk so hasty and made so many mistakes...it's no wonder you live a life of regret you fool...

Kenny: just who...who are you?

Lee: you won't remember me so what point is there telling you?

Carver: well this exit your talking about is a good idea to me

Lee: it is...well you folks might be in here a long time heh

Luke: just what are you talking about what do you mean exit?

Lee: i wan't to create a portal to my world... that i created a world of happiness of family of normal love even better then before all this...

Kenny: bullfuckingshit

Lee: you and your big mouth you don't know anything...you fool..

Kenny: shut up you wierdo take of that fucking mask you coward...

Marcus: kenny you want my advise watch that tone of yours you don't even know who he is...

Kenny: i'd give three shit's who he is this protal crap and a new world crap it's all fake and bullshit...your all fucking idiot's...

Lee: shut up your trash trash should just keep there mouth shut...

Clem: Kenny please cal down...

Luke: yeah just be calm man...

Troy: i swear to christ you better shut your fucking mouth you asshole!

Kenny: whatever

Clem: look what do you want?

Lee: Peace... clementine you lost alot of people right? your father your mother...and that man lee...

Clem: *looks shocked* how do you know him?

Kenny: yeah wtf?

Lee: well he was a criminal he killed a senator...some people knew...some did not...i knew

Kenny: i bet he never meant to kill him you don't know anything...

Lee: i know everything i know that he cared about that little girl that he wanted to keep her safe no matter what and that he died for nothing...

Kenny: how the- how the fuck do you know?

Lee: Like i said i know everything...

Clem: i miss him though...(looks down)

Kenny: i know darling he would want you to keep up and never give up your strong clem your-

Lee: i told you to shut up! your word are nothing but emptyness of trash of nothingness!

Kenny: just who...who are you!

Lee: your words...they mean nothing to me NOTHING who am i?...i'm no one i'm a man that want's my plan to be done so that everyone can live in my world in peace...

Marcus: that's right why all live here this shitty place this fucking hellhole...

Lee: well since you all know about my plan you should all rest up now but soon you won't have to anymore...

*walk's out of the yard...*

Carver: well i hope this plan of your's works Eric...

Lee: it will...

*carver and his men walking away*

Marcus: your doing good lee...better then i expected were so close i'm happy i can't tell you...

Lee: marcus i think that i can't...

Marcus : What? why!?

Lee: cause of clementine...i..miss her...

Marcus: oh so you want to live in this shithole is that it? let her suffer?

Lee: aw fuck it no ofcourse not no let's just continue i just missed her and all that's all let's go to the office and rest up there...no wait you go up ahead...

Marcus: why?

Lee: nothing

Marcus: ok man i'll see you there *goes to the office*

Lee: * climbs up to the roof sits up there and sees clem and kenny talking to eachother*

Clem: kenny how..how did that masked guy know about lee?

Kenny: i don't know but i think he knows lee...

Clem: could be...i miss lee..* takes the picture lee tore off clementine almost cries* kenny it's my fault he's gone it's all my fault...

Lee: *clementine...no almost cries aswell...*

Kenny: no darlin it aint your fault he made his choice..look don't be like this it can kill you and him...come here darlin *hugs her*

Clem: thanks kenny please don't die aswell..

Kenny: i won't darlin i'll protect you no matter what that's what lee wanted don't worry it's ok..

Lee: *Well atleast he takes care of her i'm sorry sweat pea i miss you too...runs off goes to the office*

Marcus: * spied on that kid right?

Lee: yea...

Marcus: finally some honesty...well lee you should rest now...i'm not angry where close very close only 3 more parts and we go back to savannah and we make eric

young we will be save again...and live in peace..

Lee: yeah i'm gonna rest now night

Marcus: night


	3. The Job

*sorry for the spelling this is my first time making a fanfic enjoy ^^* btw when they talk with a * between them means they talk in there mind.

Lee: (wakes up) *clem...*

Marcus: you awoke finally get that mask on fast before they know who you are man.

Lee: yeah yeah (puts his mask on) shall we?

Marcus: yeah let's go.

Carver: (get's in the office)

Lee: Carver can we help with your community? if you don't mind...i mean just check it out.

Marcus: yeah we wanna know how this place works

Carver: of course you can roam the community if you want enjoy it feel home (smiles)

Lee: why thank you let's go marcus.

Marcus: let me guess going after the girl?

Lee: no ofcourse not you moron i'm doing my job just be quite

Marcus: (sighs) whatever. wait i'm gonna check out the yard you go ahead

Lee: fine (walks outside where the comic books are and sees clementine)

Clem: hmph what do you want?

Lee: *clementine...you changed.. eric is right this world it made her different...* nothing my child

Clem: how how did you know lee...

Lee: that's none of your business kid i'm going there inside to check it out

Clem: i'm going there to...

Lee: hmph..i was like him once...

Clem: like who?

Lee: lee...

Clem: what? (looks schoked)

Lee: when this all started i was protecting a little girl to here name was cle-claire..

Clem: what uh happend to her?

Lee: she got bit...i had to shoot her before it was to late.. that's why i'm doing this that's why i want peace her death made me realise this world is hell..

*lee makes this up it's not true ofcoure lol*

Clem: but why do this it's fake it's sad i know but you can't give up just like that..

Lee: look i'm not the bad guy i just want everything to normal why can't you understand that kid...

Clem: i do but... nevermind i'm going now... (lee's picture drops)

Lee: wait you forgot something.. (picks it up and sees his picture) *stares at it*

Clem: oh shit i must have dropped it sorry.

Lee: ( gives the picture back ) a little girl like you to survive this long...i'm impressed..

Clem: wel i-

Kenny: MAN SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO IT YOUR SELF MAN FUCK YOU!

Lee: oh that's not good i'm gonna check it out...

Clem: i'm headed there too let's go there

Lee: (sees kenny holding mike like episode 3)

Mike: let go of me asshole!

kenny: or WHAT? you gonna tell on me?

Lee: hmph your so full of rage kenny why ?

Kenny: you...i'm gonna beat you up and see who you really are

Lee:* that fucking idiot*

Mike: i'll help

Kenny: thanks look i'm sorry i just-

Mike: it's ok i'm sick of this shit to

Lee: hah come on you trashes

Clem: Stop fighting please!

Kenny: i want to clem but this guy is dangerous i'll just punch his mask off and make him how he knows lee and who the fuck he really is!

Mike: i agree

Lee: bring it...( raises his left hand up ) Come on kenny i waited for this to kick your ass...

Kenny: i don't know who the fuck you are but i'm gonna beat you up raaaaaaaaa! (runs at lee tries to punch lee but lee dodges it and grabs kenny and punched him down)

Mike: you bastard! ( runs to lee but gets interrupted )

Troy: YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF BITCHES YOU TWO ARE FUCKED YOU HEAR ME! eric i'm sorry i never knew those two shit heads would fuck this up bad!

Lee: i'm fine they where easy heh...

Troy:clementine get back to the yard...lee follow me

Clem: ok...( walks out the room

Lee: wait let me follow her see wat she is up..

Troy: of course

Clem: (gets put inside the room by luke) NO STOP!

Lee: *NO* *i better go up the roof *goes up the roof and sees clem and luke and sees her hug him*

Lee: who the fuck is that? hmph so there planning something...

Luke: look ok i need you to get one of those radios can you do that?

Clem: yeah no problem sure

Luke: good thanks clementine i'm so glad i can count on you...

Lee: (jumps down)

Clem: (walks outside)

Lee: looking for something ?

Clem: oh no i was just looking at those comics they are great

Lee: i'm sure you do...(walks out sees marcus going out the yard)

Marcus: hey lee

Lee: so how did it go?

Marcus: good what about you?

Lee: good except kenny starting a fight but he was easy like you and eric taught me

Marcus: yeah true hey i want you to spy on tthose people from the yard through the roof i think there planning something...can you do that?

Lee: yeah no problem..

Marcus: ok i'm gonna go talk with carver a little and help him out with stuff see you soon lee ( walks away )

Lee: * lee...hmph what does that name even mean now...lee is dead...i'm no one...i'm something else...* ( goes to the roof sees everyone sitting together)

Rebecca: look kenny that is stupid

Kenny: it's something..

Rebacca: well it's stupid...

Clem: well we got the radio gladly

Kenny: yeah you did good darlin

Clem: thanks

Kenny: look we just lure the walkers here and get outta here troy and the others wont focus on us and we can get outta here..

Rebacca: no i want luke to let us know where they are coming from...where an opening is

Clem: how about both?

Kenny: ok fine that works for me but it's imposible to get throught them

Jane: actually i do it all the time..

Mike: first thing i hear from you is sme crazy stupid shit?

Sarita: hush now wat do you mean?

Jane: wll you just cover up in there blood and they wont notice you and they think your one of them.

Clem: yeah lee figured that out?

Lee: (looks sad) smart girl she remembers

Kenny: wha-what?

Clem: it's how we got outta the marsh house lee covered me and we walked right through...

Lee: ( sees that moment when they walked together through that herd..) *Clem...*

Kenny: really?

Clem: yeah..

Kenny: goddamn good one lee

Lee:* thanks asshole* * i think i know enough i should go*

Marcus: ( gets contacted by eric through the radio...)

Eric: so is everything almost done my boy...

Marcus: yes sir almost 3 more and it's over there close here in a community place

Eric: good and don't let lee know that we putted that radio back in savannah near that walker on purpose to get him bitten...since i knew he would end up in that jewerly store.

Marcus: yeah i won't

Eric: good and after my plan is complete get rid of him do you understand?

Marcus: i understand...

Eric: good...you better not fail me...( signs off)

Marcus: (sighs) i'm sorry lee...

Lee: hey marcus

Marcus: oh hey man

Lee: i was looking over them and...they said nothing

Marcus: nothing? no escape nothing?

Lee: nope just that girl missing me and all and the others just chatting

Marcus: alright let's go and rest for today

Lee: Marcus you never told me about your past?

Marcus: why should i tell you?

Lee: come on we were working together for 2 years now.

Marcus: (sighs) yeah i think you should know alright 15 years ago i lived in Atlanta but i'm from savannah though i was a Police officer an agent and i was married with a woman i loved so much and i had a daughter that i loved alot too but this criminal Lezlo killed my wife and daughter because i ruined his business big time after that i swore revenge i tracked him down and then i killed him in cold blood but i realised it solved nothing i thought i could fix my family's death but i became all a big fucking mess you know..it just kept haunting me and haunting me i retired and then i went back to savannah to live on and stop my lliving as an avenger a cop and then one day when i was on my way home i fell down in a sewer and then deeper and deeper i ended up all the way down and there i met eric...we where working for 7 years...

Lee: wow that's i'm sorry i lost my family to but that was during the invasion this fucking hell...

Marcus: yeah i'm sorry to you know lee your a good comrade you really proved yourself in those 2 years i'm glad eric chose you...

Lee: yeah i am too alright let's rest up man

Marcus sure..

*Chapter 4 coming soon*


	4. The Escape

i'm sorry to make you guys wait so long for episode 4 thank you so much for the patience i had to so much stuff for school and had a lot of exams sorry for the wait here is episode 4 enjoy!

Lee: *sees clementine happy with her family eating together* clem...if only if only i was there for you i'm sorry...*suddenly the stranger comes behind clem and shoots her parent's *NO!* he grabs clem and shoots her aswell *NOOOO! YOU SON OF A- *wakes up* ARGH puf puf puf man thank god it was a nightmare not real phew...

Marcus: hey lee i-wow you ok you look shocked..

Lee: yeah i'm fine just a nightmare..

Marcus: huh tell me about it i hate nightmares. but hey we got a problem carver wants the prisoners to gather up because he found a radio and he knew they where planning to escape lee you said they planned nothing...

Lee: wha- no i didn't saw anything..

Marcus: lee i know when your lying..

Lee: *sighs* Fine but they only talked about luke getting them a radio that's it i swear...

Marcus: Goddamnit lee! you know what fuck it let's just get to carver see what he's gonna do to them...

Lee: Yeah..* he puts his mask on* *he better not hurt clementine* right behind ya

Marcus: Ok let's go

Lee: Carver what's going on?

Carver: These folks have been plotting something to escape and i found this...

Lee: A radio huh? *remembers clementine's radio*

Carver: Whatever you folks where planning is over now if that radio aint by me hand where gonna have to make things difficult. 1...2...

Kenny: I got it right here!

Lee: Wise move there that's what i would have done..* wtf kenny...why...no wait it was clem i saw him take it out of her pocket...hmph i hope carver wont know..*

Kenny: *Walks to carver* sorry about that not sure what i was thinking *gives radio*

Lee: * Nice move kenny your not as dumb as you look*

Carver: 3...

Kenny: Huh...fucker

Carver: Hit's kenny and knocks him out holds his head and keeps punching him with the radio...

Clementine: NO! Leave him alone! *runs to kenny put troy knocks her out*

Lee: *THAT FUCKER I'LL KILL HIM* *starts walking to troy with anger* *marcus stops him*

Marcus: No don't dont ruin this where so close goddamnit.

Lee: I-i know *stops carver* that's enough carver i think he learned his lesson.

Carver: Hmph. he better have

Bonnie: Bill what did you do?

Carver: That aint your concern so whats the status.

Bonnie: Theres a breach...

Carver: Alright troy follow me bonnie you watch for these people *walks out the yard*

Bonnie: Oh my- thank god you stopped him i think bill would have killed him if it wasn't for you

Lee: Could be...

Marcus: Hmph i agree that violence was not needed... well were going now you people better not mess up again he might not survive another hit..

Lee: See ya *lee and marcus walk out of the yard*

Lee: Man that fucker hit her that son of a bitch.

Marcus: Yeah but you gotta keep calm you can't ruin your cover...

Lee: I know but oh god i hope she is not hurt..

Marcus: Nah that kid is strong i know she is

Lee: I hope so

* hours later*

Lee: Alright man i'm gonna check out the yard to see the status...

Marcus: Sure i'll stay here

Lee: Alright * walks out and goes to the yard* *opens the door and sees clem hugging kenny* he's ok...good clem she is too it's great to see them like that though. * climbs up the roof without getting caught...

Clem: I'm so sorry kenny

Kenny: It's not your fault darlin it's ok...

Clementine: I'm glad your ok...

Kenny: Me too

Luke: So what's next?

Kenny: We leave tonight plan don't chance!

Luke: Alright but somebody has to get to the office and lure the walkers there with the control's

Carlos: well

*everyone looks at clem*

Luke: Wait not her...

Clementine: *sighs* i'm gonna need a boost...

Lee: * That's my girl*

Kenny: Alright mike boost her up

Mike: Come on kiddo

Lee: *Goes back to marcus*

Marcus: So? what are they planning

Lee: There gonna escape by using the controls at the office to lure the walkers here!

Marcus: Goddamnit! come on let's go to the- * loud noises are set off*

Lee: Damn girl she is fast now what?

Marcus: I think i know where they are follow me !

Lee: Alright! *lee and marcus see kenny beating carver up to death*

Marcus: Holy shit

Lee: *In the end hes just like carver* i'm glad that girl wont have to see

Marcus: Yeah alright hes moving out let's go there

Lee: Right *when they walk out they see troy getting eaten up by walkers*

Marcus: Watch out! *he shoots both walkers to the head* you ok!

Lee: Yeah i'm fine *a walker comes behind from lee and makes him fall with his face on the ground breaking his mask*

Marcus: *Shoots the walker through the head* shit! your mask!

Lee: Oh no...fuck *suddenly he sees clem looking at him with a huge shock...and sadness

Marcus: No no she knows goddamnit.

Lee: Hmph no matter where close anyway.

Kenny: Darlin what's the- oh my god wha-wha the?

Luke: What's wrong you two you know him?

Clem: Le-le-lee?

Lee: *Looks at her sad*

Marcus: Lee we gotta go come on! we gotta go!

Kenny: Wtf! that man in the mask...that was him? *clementine get's of off kenny and runs towards lee through the herd* *kenny stops her* Clementine don't!

Lee: What the hell is she doing?

Clem: Let me go! no! lee!

Kenny: Darling! i know i know but not now not here it's to dangerous! come on!

Clem: *Looks down sad* * kenny grabs her as they run off in the forest*

Lee: * thanks ken* We should go...

Marcus: *Gets in there car and they both drive off*

Lee: *I'm sorry sweat pea..*

Marcus: goddamnit lee you ruined your cover! now what she knows they bot know ! alright we gotta move to wellington and find the last two part's there and hey you ok!?

Lee: yeah i'm fine and clementine and her group thats where they are headed too damnit that goddamn walker got behind me like outta nowhere...

Marcus: that's fanfuckingtastic now what? she is gonna keep chasing our ass cause now she knows who you are!

Lee: i'll handle it don't worry

Marcus: you better handle it cause i won't *radio recieves a signal* shit it's eric hold on...yes sir?

Eric: how is it going?

Marcus: not good sir lee lost his cover

Eric: what? how?

Marcus: some damn walker got behind him that made him fall down his mask broke but we are close sir we are moving to wellington

Eric: i trust you marcus do not fail me...that goes for you to lee.

Lee: i know sir..

Eric: good *signs off*

Lee well let's go it's almost done i can't wait

Marcus: yeah i hear you i'm glad you did not end up being bitten.

Lee: yeah

That's episode 4 hope you enjoyed! leave a review i would like that! Episode 5 will be coming soon i promise that it won't take long as episode 4! thank you guys ! and sorry that the episode was short i'll try to make episode 5 longer :)


	5. The True Reunion

Episode 5 - The True Reunion

( 5 minutes later after episode 4 )

( the car that lee and marcus where driving got outta gas so now they are walking in the forest )

Lee: Now what? the fucking car got outta gas.

Marcus: Doesn't matter we stick with the plan we go to wellington get the parts and after that we go back to savannah done.

Lee: Easy to say but it's not easy to do..

Marcus: We already got all the fucking parts didn't we? only 2 more and it's over.

Lee: And how the hell are we supposed to reach wellington on foot?

Marcus: No we gotta find a holding place first then rest up and after that we find a car

Lee: I'm pretty sure there is no goddamn car in this forsaken forest .

Marcus: Stop crying there's definitly a museum here atleast there look at that sign you idiot.

Lee: Hmph history aint that sweet alright i guess we can go there.

Marcus: I heard it was your favorite.

Lee: Yes it is come on let's go.

( Kenny's group )

Kenny: *Pant pant pant* damn that was close is everyone ok?

Luke: Yeah i'm fine

Nick: Yea

Sarita: My arm...

Kenny: Don't worry sarita * kenny says sadly * you will be fine ok?

Clem: Kenny i saw lee...

Kenny: I know it doesn't make any sense! how the fuck did he survive?

Luke: Who? that african fellow?

Kenny: Yeah 2 years ago he and i and the rest where trying to find clementine after she ran off but lee got bitten when he tried to pick up that fucking radio..

Clem:...I...

Kenny: It's ok darlin so lee and i and the rest where trying to find her we got seperated though but a bite victim can't survive that's impossible!

Clem: I know when he and i were at that jewerly store he was dying and then...

Kenny: Stop that's enough don't push yourself *sighs* anyway we gotta reach that place that museum come on guys hey rebecca are you ok?

rebecca: Yeah i..i'm fine just tired

Luke: I'll help you mike help me out too

Mike: I got you

Kenny: Clem look i know your sad and schoked but we gotta move right now we can't lose our focus

Clem: I know...

Kenny: Alright people let's move!

( Back to lee and marcus still walking )

Marcus: Sooooooo.

Lee: What?

Marcus: About that girl why was she soooo schoked and sad? i mean where you two that close?

Lee: Yeah we where but that's all in the past now...

Marcus: Alright man just saying i'm not gonna force you to tell me it's fine.

Lee: I know come on i can see that museum now it's not far it will take about 5 minutes to reach it there.

Marcus: Good we found it alright let's go.

Lee: So do you know eric's past?

Marcus: No i dont why?

Lee: just curious.

Marcus: Well i don't know about his past he never told me either but i can tell he had a rough one definitly.

Lee: Yeah.

Marcus: Lee you where supposed to die in savannah but he saved you he choose you you are really lucky that you got this second chance.

Lee: I know i am lucky

Marcus: Man this world is fucked science thought they could controll it but i guess they couldn't

Lee: How did it start actually

Marcus: No clue but eric told me a story once when he was working as a scientist a long time ago when he was younger he said that there was this crazy scientist working there too eric said he had contacts with wierd creatures in another dimension talking about to make the world sick like it is now the company eric was in where working for transportation's but this scientist once entered an unknown dimension and when he returned eric said he changed and eric was working together with hem aswell eric one day secretly went into that crazy scientist's room and readed his documents eric was so schoked even i don't know what he saw in those documents but that crazy scientist was so obsessed with that dimension that he want totally insane and later he died for an unkown reason eric said he found him dead in the bathroom with his lower half gone...and that his blood was on the wall saying salvation will come...eric after that knew something and then he started this plan he told me this 4 years ago...

Lee: That's creepy..and wierd

Marcus: Yeah it is hell it gives me goosebumps thinking about it anyway where here come on let's get inside

( Kenny's group )

Kenny: Here it is folks to bad we didn't take the front door oh well let's get inside ( opens door )

Rebecca: About time i'm so tired

( Back to lee and marcus )

Lee: Alright where in

Marcus: Phew good i'm tired

Lee: Alright we cou- hey? did you hear that?

Marcus: Oh shit yeah fuck it's that group that escaped but- but how?

Lee: I don't know we should try to- ( get's stabbed ) argh! wha-

Marcus: Sorry pal change of plans eric doesn't need you anymore and i wanna get this plan done and you would only slow us down

Lee: You son of a bitch argh ( tries to get up ) marcus!

Marcus: Haha and hey remember when you got bit? it was all part of our plan

Lee: What?!

Marcus: Yes we putted that walker there because we knew you would end up almost dead so we could pick you up

Lee: You son of a! argh uhhh ( faints down )

Marcus: Farewell partner ( runs off )

Kenny: What was that noise ? sounded like someone screaming ( sees lee's body ) LEE! SHIT!

Clem: LEE! wha- what- happend to him?! kenny!

Kenny: HOLD ON LEE! SHIT! he is losing much blood fuck he was stabbed! someone get a medic it's gotta be here somewhere

Luke: Can we save him!?

Mike: Shit!

Kenny: I don't know!? fuck get something to stop the bleeding lee hold on!

Mike: On it !

Clem: Please ( sobbing ) don't leave me lee...

Kenny: HOLD ON!

...

(one day later)

( lee is dreaming )

Lee: (Wakes up in a world with a red sky and the ground is on ice) where am i?

?: In my world

Lee: ( He sees earth going on fire with huge explosions )

?: Witness to what i will unleash on earth salvation shall come human hahahahaha

Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lee: Urgh! *pant pant* what the? ( wakes up on the ground with a pillow ) where am i argh the wound marcus that son of a...

Kenny: Hey..your awake

Lee: What do you want...go away

Kenny: (Sighs) Lee why why did you leave her like that man? she needed you and you just...

Lee: Because i wanted a better place don't you understand? a better world!

Kenny: It's fake lee it's not real you know that.. so that masked dude was you all this time.

Lee: Yeah...look i did it for a reason to make you all happy. but i guess i couldn't i'm sorry I'm done with eric and marcus there gonna pay

Kenny: Yeah i'm sure you will make those assholes pay and i forgive you pal (smiles)

(clementine walkes in)

Lee: ( looks sad to her ) I'm sorry clem i caused you more pain forgive me

Clementine: ( cries and runs to him and hugs him so tight ) I don't care...i..i missed you so much lee!

Lee: Me too...sweat pea

Clem: I'm so happy your back lee! (smiles with tears)

Lee: Huh yeah wow you've grown kid i'm proud of you..

Clem: Thanks lee...( wipes of her tears )

Kenny: Alright so...explain everything how you survived EVERYTHING

Lee: Alright so

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's episode 5 sorry guys episode 6 will come soon stay tuned!


	6. The Place

(Takes place during amid the ruins plz do not read if you don't want spoilers for amid the ruins and i made sarah die while lee was in his coma)

Lee: So i was found by this guy after clem had to leave me behind he knocked me flat i then woke up back in the sewers but deeper...way deeper...

Kenny: What did he do?

Lee: He took me to this old man his name is eric wizz...He cured me..

Kenny: WHAT?! but b..but...that's impossible there is no cure!

Clem: Maybe there was a cure i guess

Kenny: Clem that's Ridicilous

Clem: But maybe there is kenny you don't know that.

Kenny: But..

Lee: I'm bit and im still here ain't i kenny?

Kenny: I guess...but how

Lee: No clue but he only had one and used it on me i guess...so kenny how the hell did you make it?

Kenny: I got lucky pal i just pushed my way through and didn't get bit i was really lucky.

Lee: Where's that woman? that you were with?

Kenny:...she..

Clem: She died...she got bit and we had to put her down...kenny took care of her...

Kenny:...Yeah..

Lee: I'm sorry man i can't imagine shooting her yourself...i'm sorry pal

Kenny: it's ok your little girl encouraged me ( Smiles to clem )

Clem: Thanks kenny...

Lee: clem how did you hold on after you know...the moment when you had to leave..

Clem: Bad...so..bad...everything went wrong omid died and i don't where christa is...i missed you so much lee

Lee: i'm sorry sweat pea it's ok now i will protect you i promise

Clem: i know lee (holds his hand) i know...

Lee: Wheres that girl clem?

Clem: i...she died...

Lee: How?!

Clem: she got eating by walkers...(looks sad to the ground)

Lee: (holds her shoulder) i'm sorry honey... so ken you gonna introduce me to the group ? (smiles)

Kenny: yeah come on let's go (both walk out the tent and go to the group outside) hey ya'll this is lee my old friend lee this is luke

Luke: Hi nice to meet ya lee (shakes hand with lee)

Lee: Hi luke.

Kenny: And mike real tough son of a bitch.

Mike: Hehe whatever you say kenny hey man.

Lee: Hi.

Kenny: and...jane...

Jane: hey.

Kenny: This is Bonnie she worked with that asshole carver but she is with us now.

Lee: hi there bonnie.

Bonnie: Heya.

Kenny This is rebecca

Rebecca: Hey nice to meet some good people for once

Lee: Thanks...

Kenny: Alright Everyone listing up rebecca is gonna have a baby and we need water CLEAN water and some blanket's.

Jane: How are we supposed to get that stuff?

Mike: We could checkout the civil war museum there must be atleast something there.

Luke: Sounds good mike lee bonnie you three checkout the place.

Clem: i wanna go with lee to.

Luke: You can do that alright jane go checkout the observation deck there might be some usefull stuff there to

Jane: Sure i'll do it

Lee: alright let's move out kenny what are you gonna do?

Kenny: i'll stay with rebecca you go i'll be fine

Lee: alright man (goes to clem bonnie mike and luke) what's wrong guys?

Luke: Bonnie thinks jane is gonna run for it and want's clem to checkout if maybe she won't do it but i think jane wont leave us

Bonnie: Yeah...it's probably nothing sorry

Lee: She won't leave come on

( meanwhile walking to the park )

Clem: i bet your gonna love the place (smiles)

Lee: What? oh yeah definitly.

Mike: Alright guys there it is the museum

Lee: This is where that fucker marcus stabbed my back argh it still hurts a little.

Mike: Yeah we dragged you all the way back to parker's run in that tent to heal you up.

Lee: Really? man..

Bonnie: Alright guys come on.

( They reached the museum )

Mike: alright now that we are in we should check out everything i really don't wanna leave empty handed

Clem: Ok sure wait... where's lee?

Bonnie: He is over there reading stuff.

Lee: YES i knew it i knew that he died in 1901 ha in your face omid wow check that canon out oh my god why didn't i knew about this place sooner damn!

( Clem bonnie and mike look at eachother )

Mike: That guy must love history

Bonnie: Hahaha yeah

Clem: Yeah that's lee for ya (giggles)

Lee: Oh my god that's amazing ( Looks back to clem bonnie mike ) COUGH COUGH uhm i mean let's keep searching

Clem: i'll help lee bonnie you stay with mike

Bonnie: Alright come on mike

Mike: Please after you

Bonnie: Wow a gentleman huh haha

Clem: (walks to lee) hey lee.

Lee: Yeah? you found anything?

Clem: No but i just wish omid was here to he loved history aswell

Lee: Yeah...come on kid let's just find something value for rebecca

Clem: ok (keeps searching) guys i got something!

Bonnie: (walks to clem) good job!

Lee: What is it?

Clem: a coat rebecca can use it for the birth.

Lee: But it's...you know racist..

Clem: oh...

Bonnie: i actually forgot

Lee: Ah it doesn't matter we need it anyway good job sweat pea ( puts hand on her head and both smile at eachother )

Mike: YES!

( Lee Bonnie Clem go to mike )

Bonnie: What is it mike you found something?

Mike: Yeah! Water tons of em!

Lee: Really? ( tries to open door ) shit it's locked...

Clem: Maybe i can crawl through that shutter?

Lee: Well ok i'll open it a little (opens shutter a little) ok go!

Clem: (goes through shutter Walker tries to grab her) AAAAAAAAA HELP!

Lee: CLEMENTINE! ( Kicks door open and grabs the walker ) Let go of her you son of a bitch! ARGH mike kill it!

Mike: ( Stomps walker's head ) got it...phew well that happend..man

Lee: Clem honey you ok? (Puts hand on her shoulder)

Clem: Yeah i'm fine thanks lee...

Lee: Alright guys we found the water let's go ( Goes to the bottled water )

Mike: Nah i got it ( Picks up both ) but thanks

Lee: Hah your pretty tough kenny was right

Mike: Nah it's nothing hehe

Clem: That looks pretty heavy you must be really strong mike

Mike: Thanks clem but it's nothing i holded heavier come on let's go

Bonnie: Guys!

Lee: Yeah?

Bonnie: look a Racoon!

Mike: Oh my god i'd eat the shit outta that racoon...(Clem and Bonnie both giggle) no..not that i would eat it like that but i'm so goddamn hungry.

Lee: Let's catch it!

Mike: Alright!

Bonnie: Ok we shou- ( Racoon runs off ) oh shoot don't let it get away!

Lee: Clem stay there incase it runs for it

Clem: Got it!

Lee: Alright over there!

Mike: Ah shit it's going to clem's direction!

Bonnie: Get it clem!

Clem: Ah (racoon slips through) shoot!..sorry

Lee: Hahahaha it's ok sweat pea

Mike: Don't think so (Drag out his gun and aims at racoon)

Lee: No don't it's risky there are walkers out there

Bonnie: Yeah mike don't lee's right

Mike: Yeah i'm just so hungry...(sees little racoon's and they run off) how come that i'm sad that i'm not eating racoon...

Clem: It was kinda fun hehe

Lee: Yeah true

Bonnie: Come on guy's let's go back

Mike: Yeah

( Both come back to parker's run )

Lee: Hey kenny!

Kenny: Oh hey you guys are back good what you get?

Lee: Water clean and bottled!

Kenny: Awesome! good job man phew alright now we could use something for the baby like a coat or blanket

Lee: Well we found a coat but it's you know grey..confederate

Kenny: Oh yeah...uhm..

Rebecca: You really think i care about that?

Lee: I guess not sorry

Rebecca: it's fine thank you lee

Lee: You got it where's jane she's not back yet?

Kenny: No hey clem can you check on her at the deck its easy just follow the signs

Clem: ok i'll go alone

Lee: Be carefull sweat pea i'll stay with kenny ok?

Clem: Yeah i'll be fine (Both hug and clem runs off the the deck)

( Lee goes to sit next to kenny )

Lee: You ok man?

Kenny: Yeah...just...i miss my family now sarita gone...i just thought i would lose it...but your little girl save me man thank god she did..

Lee: Yeah you could lose it easy after losing someone you care but you gotta be strong ken.

Kenny: i know...so...what happend how did you save clem in savannah?

Lee: Remember that car's supplies you stole and me and clem didn't want any part of it after we left the st john's dairy?

Kenny: Yeah...yeah i do what about it?

Lee: That car was from him the man that took her.

Kenny: What?! for real? H-how

Lee: He contacted clem through a walkie-talkie and lied to her about her parents that he found her or something that's why she left.

Kenny: That motherfucker...did you kill him?

Lee: No...he almost choked me to dead but clem shot him...

Kenny: Fuck...

Lee: And then clem and i just walked through the walkers with walker gut's...and you know the rest.

Kenny: Yeah clem told me... haha man she would tell me how you where like a Father to her...

Lee: F-for real?

Kenny: Yeah afterall you guys are like two peas in a pot...hey lee abou-

Rebecca: RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH OH GOD!

Kenny: Rebecca! Shit the baby!

Lee: Crap Where's clem?!

( sees clem running )

Lee: Clem!

( Walker's are coming outta the forest )

Kenny: Great! FUCK! Rebecca you gotta hold on bonnie get her outta her that baby will be safe..(takes out crowbar)

Lee: i got your back (Takes out his sword) ken i'll help. clem help rebecca!

Clem: Right! come on rebecca we gotta go!

Bonnie: Yeah come on rebecca!

Rebecca: OH god! it hurts! ok ok...let's go

Mike: We gotta go!

( Mike bonnie rebecca and mike are running off )

Kenny: nice weapon where did you get it?

Lee: Marcus gave it.

Kenny: Come on you hungry mother fucker (Walks badass with lee to the walkers) EAT THIS YOU FUCKER (Beats the crap outta the walker)

Lee: (slices the head of the walkers ) die you fuckers! ken come one we gotta go!

Kenny: Right! ( Both run to the deck go upstairs and kennny sees luke and jane together ) What the fuck are you two doing!?

Luke: Kenny?! uh we...we just..

Kenny: You fucking idiot you were supposed to keep an eye out the deck !

Luke: Sorry...what's going on?!

Kenny: What going is your a reckless fucking moron...

Luke: Reckless? You got a lot of nerve kenny!

Lee: Calm down both of you the baby is coming man you two have to focus!

Luke: Right sorry...

Kenny: Ok rebecca i'm here with you ok?

Lee: (Walks outside) Shit there coming over here! We need everyone to hold this place secure!

( eveyone goes outside helping lee with shooting)

Kenny: Clem go help lee and the other's i got this ok?

Clem: Ok...lee hold on!

Lee: Clem!

( All of them are shooting the walker's but theres to many and everyone runs outta bullets they defense the gate )

Lee: Shit! wait over there that canon might hold it!

Luke: i'll help you!

Jane: There's to many hurry up!

( Luke and lee push the canon but the whole stairs falls down )

Lee: FUCK! (looks at the chain holder) Guys watch out the deck is gonna fall!

(everyone walks inside the whole deck falls down)

Lee: Man...phew ( looks behind sees kenny holding the baby sadly the baby is not moving ) oh my god no...

Rebecca: Noooooooo (Cries)

Clem: Kenny...w..what?

( The baby is alive and coughs a little and then cries...)

Lee: Yes! Thank god...

( Everyone is happy and smile to eachother )

Kenny: Congratulation's rebecca! (Gives baby to her)

Lee: Wow man

Clem: Is it a boy!?

Kenny: Yeah..

Rebecca: Alvin thought it was a girl...what should we name him?

Clem: Alvin...to honor his name

Rebecca: Yeah that's perfect (hold baby to her close) alvin...

Clem: He is so cute...

Mike: Yeah he is wow

Luke: Congratulation's rebecca

Rebecca: Thanks luke..

Jane: Well i'm glad it's alive

Bonnie: Yeah I'm glad it's fine

Lee: Yeah...

Kenny: Alright everyone let's sleep we gotta rest

( Everyone goes to sleep Lee wakes up and sees the earth lee is hanging above the earth )

Lee: What the ? Where...where am i...?

?: in my world... ( Sky turns red with flames lee sees a man behind him with glowing eyes )

Lee: What the... who are you?!

Jako: I am ... JAKO! ( his head get's horns and his body transforms and looks like Devil jin )

Lee: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Jako: Hahahaha pitifull human ( Raises hand ) here let me give you a gift...

Lee: A gift...what do you mean...

Jako: Eric didn't cure you he gave you some of my blood hahahahaha now i will unlock your hiddin power's my blood has a powerfull life force not even those things you call walkers can make you die from a bite ( Puts finger on lee's head and lee wakes up )

Lee: Wait how do you know eric...

Jako: All in good time haha. ( lee feels something burning on his head but then he wakes up ) ARGH

Kenny: Wow...you ok?!

Lee: Yeah...( Pants) i'm fine...(goes back to sleep...)


	7. The Real me

Lee: ( Wakes up ) Man wow my head it's like...on fire what the hell...

Kenny: Hey you ok you like you have runned a whole mountain you feeling ok?

Lee: My head it's burning...argh...

Kenny: ( Puts hand on his forehead ) WOOW damn! What the...lee are you ok?

Lee: Yeah it's nothing let's just go to that church...where's clem.

Kenny: She and the rest are sleeping let's just go you and me i can't risk them coming.

Lee: Alright...let's...go.

Kenny: Lee if your not fine then just rest i think your ill a little.

Lee: No i'm fine ( puts hand on forehead ) i'm feeling better already. im gonna pack up my stuff.

Kenny: Let me check on the baby first ok?

Lee: Sure

Kenny: *Grabs baby* he is beautifull no?

Lee: Yeah he is...who is the father?

Kenny: I don't know...but we gotta protect it don't you think?

Lee: Yea hey ken-

Luke: DAMNIT!

Kenny: The hell?! (Walks to luke) quite it down luke!

Luke: Sorry just...jane left ok..

Kenny: Really? luke of all the childish bullshit.

Luke: Childish? You know what kenny just lay off would ya?

Kenny: NO your putting everyone's life and this baby's life at risk so you two could roll over like fucking teenager's!

Clem: Guys please stop.

Luke: I know i messed up ok? i fucked up but hey i needed it ok? i mean look around you everything is shit SO FORGIVE ME FOR WANTING TO ENJOY ONE MOMENT OF SOMETHING ELSE!

Lee: Calm down luke...

Kenny: fine but just keep your shit together ok?

Luke: Yeah...sorry

Kenny: it's fine...

Rebecca: kenny where is my baby?

Lee: i'll be waiting outside you and group decide what's happening.

Kenny: Sure ok if that's what you want

Clem: Lee can i come to?

Lee: No...i just want to be alone for a while sweetie (Confronts her)

Clem: Ok...

( Lee goes outside while clem and the rest are talking about leaving or going to the church )

Lee: My head who the fuck was that ? argh...what the AAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH MMY HEAD OH FUCK ME!(Faints down)

( Wakes up in a room )

?: Man you look good i guess..i brought you here on purpose to talk for a little

Lee: Wha Wha WHAT THE? (sees himself with black eyes But goes normal again basicly evil lee XD lee's pulls his gun up ) Who the fuck are you?!

Evil Lee: I'm you... and that gun won't work on me i just want to talk to you finally now that i can after 39 years stuck in your damn mind (Sits down)

Lee: Ok...

Evil Lee: hahahaha what's wrong you scared of a Demon? Well i'm not yet...

Lee: What the hell are you talking about?

Evil Lee: Eric never cured you...he infected you with Demon Blood. Man do you really think a human would be smart enough to figure out a REAL cure? haha man...

Lee: WHAT?! Bu-

Evil Lee: That's why he wanted you dead he was afraid if you where around to long you would go...a little anti-christ BUT of course Jako sorta UNLOCKED it.

Lee: Yeah right...how am i supposed to believe that bullshit?! (Put's gun down)

Evil Lee: You don't believe your own self? Man your just like ben that stupid kid...

Lee: How...How did you know ben?

Evil Lee: I'm you you idiot the REAL you your just a stupid shell for me you felt it to lee when you killed that senator haha you enjoyed it...

Lee: No...Fuck you...You don't know me!

Evil Lee: Fuck me?...Really? Well then...Tell me how far would you go for that girl?

Lee: Stay away from her or else..

Evil Lee: (Stands up) or wat? Your gonna kill me? hah a human kill me?

Lee: Yeah (Points gun at him) i'll kill you...

Evil Lee: (Eyes go pitch black) Do it.

Lee:...

Evil Lee: (Eyes go normal) hmph you can't huh...

Lee: (Backs down Puts gun away) What do you want?

Evil Lee: To Accept who you are...

Lee: Accept what?

Evil Lee: THIS what your looking at! ME!

Lee:...No...

Evil Lee: Hahahahaha being ignorant now huh? Oh well don't worry you feel it to.

Lee: Shut up...

Evil Lee: Soon you will become like this you can't escape your fate Lee Everett.

Lee: No...your lying..

Evil Lee: Nah i don't think so

Lee: Leave me alone...

Evil Lee: You will NEVER escape me lee because this is you this is what you have become your a DEMON!

Lee: NO I'M NOT A DEMON I'M A HUMAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Evil Lee: Hahahahahahahaahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i love you not accepting it...

Lee: Go ahead kill me if you want.

Evil Lee: oh trust me buddy...you will die...(Puts his finger in lee's forehead) See you around...

(Lee Wakes up)

Lee: Man...

(Luke and Kenny and Clem)

Kenny: What the hell happend you just passed out like boom are you sure your ok?!

Lee: Yeah i just i'm fine...

Clem: LEEEEE! (Hugs him let's go) i was scared i though...

Lee: I'm fine kid don't worry healthy as ever being.

Clem: Thank god...

Kenny: We got the supplies you where like sleeping for a day...again hah...

Lee: You got them? Man time sure goes fast hey Luke Clem can i talk to ken alone for a minute?

Luke: Sure come on kid

Clem: Stay safe ok?..

Lee: Don't worry..

(Both walk outside)

Kenny: What is it?

Lee: Ken i think something Evil is inside me...i'm scared he's coming for me...

Kenny: What? Scared of who...

Lee: Me...

Kenny: Uhm what?

Lee: Ken i'm losing it i wasn't supposed to be alive i was supposed to be dead...

Kenny: Lee...what are you saying...?

Lee: I had a dream...that i will become...a...Demon..

Kenny: It's probably a nightmare.

Lee: No it wasn't ken..it was real he knew everything he was me! he was a Goddamn demon! He's coming for me kenny he's gonna hurt you all and then kill me!

Kenny: Lee! Calm down Man! just rest.. ok?

Lee: Yea- Yeah sorry i just...

Kenny: I get it ok?! We all have our dark side...some can be really dark...

Lee: Tell me about it...

Kenny: You should rest ok?

Lee: Yeah...

(Kenny goes out the door lee keeps laying on the bed)

Lee: A demon...oh man what's happening to me...first that guy with the creepy glowing eyes now my dark demonic self telling me i'm a demon!? i got a bad feeling about this...i gotta watch out...clem i gotta proctect her from this...


	8. The Evil Withing Me

( A day later )

Lee: (Wakes up) i gotta deal this somehow...that dream was real...it has to be.

Clem: (walks in) Hey lee uhm can i ask you something?

Lee: Sure honey what is it?

Clem: I heard you yesterday talking with kenny...where you really scared?

Lee: Oh...yeah...sorry if i scared you and no i wasn't it was just a silly nightmare don't worry ok?

Clem: But i...i'm scared are you really gonna be ok?

Lee: Come here sweat pea (Clem walks scared to lee and hugs him) I promise you it will be ok come on pack your stuff we gotta move to wellington. but we could go to that town first.

Clem: Is it save there?

Lee: I don't know but don't worry ok?

Clem: Ok (Smiles) im ready and be carefull

Lee: (Chuckles) i'm suppose to tell you that like back at the train station haha come on.

Clem: Ok (Holds lee's Hand and Walks out)

Lee: (Clem and lee are outside now) Alright i'm ready guys.

Kenny: Good rebecca you alright?

Rebecca: i'm fine...

Luke: Look Rebecca don't force yourself ok?

Rebecca: I'm fine luke!

Luke: OK..ok

Mike: Guys we should go now.

Bonnie: Yeah it's gonna get colder soon.

Kenny: I hear ya ok everyone when we start walking to the town rebecca i want you to keep that baby warm as you can bonnie stay close to her for whenever she needs help she's gonna need it lee you and clem stay close to me and luke. mike you help bonnie to.

Mike: Got it

Bonnie: Alright let's move

(Mean while walking they reach the cold frozen looking place at the end of Amid the ruins)

Rebecca: (Falls down) Ugh (Baby cries)

Bonnie: You alright?

Luke: She is Exhausted (Looks at kenny angry) We all are...

Lee: No shit...

Rebecca: I can keep going...

(The group start walking again)

Luke: We shoulda stayed put Whe shoulda stayed put until she was in better shape.

Kenny: She wasn't gonna get no better back there we gotta find food get her someplace warm.

Luke: Kenny does this look like someplace warm to you?!

Lee: (Sighs)

Luke: We could sill turn back

Kenny: That's not an option. Everybody hang in there we gotta keep movin' if we're gonna make it to that town before nightfall

Lee: Clem you ok?

Clem: Yeah don't worry

Lee: Ok...Good

Luke: You don't even listen to anyone else You just go on barkin order's you gotta lighting up ok? your pushing em to hard

Kenny: I'm just doing what need's to be done like always...keeping people alive.

Lee: Like you did with larry...

Kenny: Shut up lee!

Lee: Sorry...Sorry...didn't mean it

Kenny: Whatever

Luke: Who is larry?

Lee: Ask him. (The hell it's happening again my head...but it feels good like amazing i dunno it's strange i can ignore it though i don't wanna worry them)

Luke: Never mind..

Clem: Luke is right everyone is just tired.

Kenny: I know they are but waiting is only gonna make things worse you agreed with me on that last night!

Lee: Back of ken look i'm with you here sitting there wont help anything but just try to keep yourself calm man.

Rebecca: Ugh...Agh...(falls down)

Bonnie: Oh!

Mike: Over here there's a place to sit.

(Rebecca and bonnie walk to the Wheel that's sitable)

Kenny: Rebecca let me take the baby...

Rebecca: (sit's down) he's ok i got him...

Kenny: No...you rest for a minute i'll watch him.

Luke: Back of kenny she said she doesn't want you to take the baby don't be wierd about ok!

Kenny: I ain't being wierd about it!

Luke: You kinda have being and not just right now!

Clem: He isn't you baby kenny just let her handle it.

Kenny: i was just trying to help...

Lee: You two done now?

(Luke and Kenny both look at eachother)

Lee: Good...

(A voice is heard in the distance...)

Arvo: HELLO?!

Mike: Who is that?

Arvo: (Speaks russian)

Clem: Arvo?

Lee: Great...just what i needed

Bonnie: Arvo?

Clem: Jane and i met him on the observation deck before everyone else came..

Kenny: You know this son of a bitch? what does he want?

Lee: Whatever he wants it's not gonna be good..

Bonnie: He doesn't look like much.

Kenny: That ain't the point.

Arvo: Hello!? Please!

Clem: i don't know what he wants maybe help?

Lee: Nah i don't think so me and marcus met a man once he acted all innocent and then suddenly he said GOTCHA and his gang showed up outta the woods with guns marcus saved our ass though with a flashbang i bet he is up to something to like that aswell you never know.

Kenny: Man.

Lee: Yup.

Luke: Everyone keep your eyes open.

Arvo: (Aproaches to the group) Hi you are clementine.

Kenny: What's going on here friend? you got people with ya where are they?

Luke: Your not alone are you...

( A woman and her group show up)

Lee: motherfucker...i knew it..

Arvo: These are my friends we stay hidden in the woods but you we know you're clementine.

?: Hello..lee.

Lee: The hell?! Marcus?! You son of a bitch!

Marcus: Look it's complicated i'm sorry i had no choose...

Lee: Fuck You..

Arvo: You know this man Marcus?

Marcus: Yes i do..

Kenny: Great what now ?

Maud: (Speaks russian)

Arvo: (Speaks Russian)

Buricko: (Speaks Russian)

Arvo: (Speaks Russian)

Buricko (Speaks Russian)

Clem: We don't want trouble please...

Marcus: I gotta admit got no clue what there saying heh.

Lee: Why marcus why did you obey him. why the fuck would you stab me in the back after what we both went through.

Marcus: Because your dangerous lee your changing to something else...i can't risk that so couldn't eric he knew it would wear off after a couple years. you must die lee or your gonna regret it.

Lee: so he was right that motherfucker...how..

Kenny: Lee what is he talking about?!

Lee: i'll explain later.

Clem: No you won't die right? please no...

Lee: Don't worry honey i won't.

Arvo: I told them you are the ones who robbed me. they think it's funny that your just a little girl.

Lee: What? Robbed?

Kenny: You robbed this guy clem?

Arvo: And they want you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your stuff all of it.

Marcus: Not me...

Lee: Hah i'd like to see you try! i can't wait to kick your ass marcus.

Marcus: Don't be so sure...

Luke: Whoa Whoa hang on now!

Kenny: The hell!?

Mike: Nobody get excited.

Kenny: Clem you robbed this guy!?

Clem: i didn't steal from you! i never did you jerk!

Lee: Calm down honey.

Buricko (Speaks Russian)

Arvo: (Speaks Russian) What do you mean?

Clem: I never stole anything! Remember? it was jane that wanted to do it not me i told her to back off! i defended you!

Arvo: She still took some stuff from us! wait where is she?!

Clem: Whatever she did was not my fault jane is gone now! she left us!

Arvo: Buricko want's to take all your stuff i'm sorry.

( Everyone holds there guns and point them at the russians)

Lee: Shit...Clem stay Close!

Marcus: lee you don't understand.

Lee: Shut up!

Arvo: This can be easy for you.

Buricko: (Speaks Russian)

Arvo: All of you put your guns down! this will be fine.

Clem: We have a baby!

Arvo: What?! You have a baby? (Speaks Russian)

Buricko: (speaks Russian)

Kenny: Yeah back the fuck up!

( Everyone argue's)

Luke: REBECCA NO!. (Rebecca is a walker and tries to eat the baby)

Buricko: (shoot's Rebecca in the head)

Luke: NO! (Shoot's buricko in the stomache ) (and bonnie shoots maud in the head)

Mike: SCREW YOU! (Shoots Vitali in the head but vitali's shotgun shoot's mike in the shoulder) AAAAAH FUCK

Bonnie: MIKE!

Mike: I'm fine!

Arvo: Oh my god!

Buricko: You bastards...(Shoot's lee)

Lee: No...(Looks at chest) Cle-(falls down)

Kenny: FUCK! YOU MOTHERFUCKER (shoots buricko in the face)

Marcus: Oh no!

Kenny: Lee! HEY! (runs towards him and grabs him) hold on!

Clem: Lee no!

Kenny: (Tries to CPR him)

Lee: Kenny...

Kenny: Yeah!?

Lee: The Cure it's making me into something i don't wanna be...i'm sorry i didn't wanna tell you to scare you...but i-

Kenny: Shh shh your gonna be fine...

Luke: I'll hold the baby Bonnie mike you help lee he's dying! i'm sorry rebecca christ...forgive me...YOU YOU STAY RIGHT HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Bonnie: Got it! (Runs to lee and kenny and clem)

Mike: Yeah! (Runs to lee and kenny and clem)

Arvo: O-o-ok

Mike: Lee are you ok?

Bonne: Oh my god no...

Lee: Leave me be hey Clem Come here...i wanna tell you something...

Clem: Leeeeeeee...(Cries)

Lee: i love you...(dies)

Clem: No...leeeeeee (Cries)

Kenny: Oh my god no no FUCK NO NO NO NO LEE NO!

Marcus: We are doomed...god help us all.

Kenny: THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Marcus: He's coming back...we are all gonna die...

Kenny: (grabs him) PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Evil Lee: (Shows up But they don't see him) Poor me now that your dying here like a dog you see lee i might have been rough to you but i never lied...i never lied lee...that's important. now there may be some few things that i have FORGOTTEN to tell you back at your dream with me but there was a rumor that jako was a human once and that he killed a powerfull demon and used that demon blood to become stronger to protect humanity but he couldn't accept it having demon blood because it was consuming him so he took his own life now the rumor says that the blood never really let him go... listing to me lee everett what your feeling right now isn't dead it's life The time has come lee everett open your eyes...see what i see...feel what i feel...Let's show these human's some real hell hahahhahahahhahaha (Dissapears...)

Lee: (Open's his Dark black eye's...)

Kenny: Lee thank go- WHAT THE HELL! (Stands up and grabs clem from him and back everyone off) LEE YOUR...YOUR EYES!

Lee: (Stands up )

Kenny: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!

Lee: I'm a Demon of hell...a Jakuor

Clem: Lee!? (sobs)

Lee: Clem please...i'm sorry don't be scared...

Kenny: LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU MONSTER!

Lee: Shut up...

Luke: Jesus Christ...

Lee: (turns back and sees marcus) You...You're gonna pay for you did to me!

Marcus: Goddamn you! damn it all i failed you eric...

Lee: (Points finger at him) See ya around...partner

Marcus: Yeah i'll see you IN HELL! (marcus blow's up like a balloon)

Kenny: OH MY GOD!

Lee: God isn't here to help you kenny...

Clem: KENNY! I'M SCARED WHY IS LEE DOING THIS!?

Kenny: Stay Back clementine!

Lee: (Stares at her sadly but get's angry when looking at the other's)

Mike: We have to run that man is a fucking satanic freak!

Bonnie: Holy lord...

Lee: Kenny this time you won't be so lucky heh

Kenny: EVERYONE RUN NOW! LUKE KEEP THAT BABY SAFE!

Luke: YEAH EVERYONE COME ON LET'S GO! ARVO YOU TO YOUR NOT SAFE!

Arvo: OK I WILL COME WITH YOU!

(The group run's off)

Lee: (Looks at kenny) i'm tired of this game time to end this. (Get's shot from behind lee turns back and sees a man wearing a necklace with a gross on it) Hmph you think bullet's can stop me?

?: Hey pal you should go run with your group i'll handle this..

Kenny: Thank you! (runs to the group and all of them run off)

Lee: i'll be back for them later who are you!?

David: i'm David...David Wizz...

Lee: Huh? Your eric's son?!

David: Yeah i hate my father...look what he did to you i hate demon's i don't know how to kill one but i know your weakness...(Show's bottle...)

Lee: I got a hell of a lot more in me then just some demon juice...wait what's that?

David: Holy water...

Lee: Hahahaha really? look i know Demon's are weak against that but it won't work on me kid...

David: (Throws it at lee's face)

Lee: Really? (Wipes it off...) idiot.

David: But how?!

Lee: Like i said i'm not just any Demon i'm stronger then that it wil take more then holy water to kill me kid..

David: Then what are you?

Lee: i guess a Jakuor That's what he told me

David: No way a jakuor great you must posses the legendary demon's blood jako's?

Lee: Correct

David: Then your gonna be tougher then i thought...(Great i can't kill this thing what am i supposed to do? wait i got it i'll blind him for a while and escape and find that group he was with before) you know lee your really something man i gotta say (Takes out his Flashbang drops it down and explodes)

Lee: What the ARGGGGHHHHHH Wait where is he? that son of a hmph no matter...i will find you Eric i wil kill you for what you did to me i'm sorry clem i'm so sorry...(marcus Phone ring's off) hah i guess the phone surived my blast at marcus (picks it up) Eric...

Eric: Le Lee...hey i thought marcus killed you...

Lee: No he didn't but i will kill you i killed him to...

Eric: Oh? and why would you want to kil me lee?

Lee: Because you made me a monster a Demon...you will pay...you even got a son that hates you...

Eric: ...don't you get it i wanted marcus to kill you so you could become a powerfull being i gave you a gift...he was stupid hah i guess it was quick?

Lee: Yes lucky him it was but yours will be slowly trust me.

Eric: i'll be waiting for you then (Phone goes off)

Lee: Forgive me clem...(Teleports away)

David: (Stands behind a tree) That was close...i better move (runs off)

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW MAN that took a while haha next episode will be coming soon...sorry for spellings


	9. News

So i guy's i wanna start making Chapter 9 after Season Two's finale No Going Back is released so that i can make it related to Season Two's adventure. sorry for this news but i will make alot more chapter's when no going back is released see you guys then! Enjoy Reading Chapter 8 Love all of you! You can also leave some theories about what lee is going to do first as a Powerfull Demon now :D


End file.
